


(Untitled 2)

by fairygyeom



Series: GOT7 Flash Thrillers [2]
Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom





	(Untitled 2)

Jinyoung has had it with the maknae’s stupid prank.

At first, he didn’t mind waking up in the middle of the night feeling like someone is watching him. It could be just because of stress and paranoia or Yugyeom’s bad habit of not being able to sleep without anyone. They all have their own rooms now, but Jinyoung doesn’t lock his room at night, offering shelter to poor Yugyeom if the tall baby is scared again. Jinyoung can use it to blackmail him in the future. But so far, no Yugyeom has come to his bed. He only gets the feeling of being stared at.

Then in the morning, he will receive a picture of him sleeping from an unknown number. This has got to be the fifth time now, and Jinyoung has grown tired of it.

“Yugyeom, can you stop it?” Jinyoung says without further ado upon finding Yugyeom in the kitchen, making a cup of hot choco.

“A maknae can’t even drink hot choco now?!” Yugyeom whines, letting go of the pack of marshmallows.

Jinyoung breathes to calm himself. “No. I didn’t mean your childish drink. Stop going to my room at night and taking picture of me!”

“Yugyeom goes to your room at night?” JB appears beside Jinyoung in his bedwear a.k.a. nothing.

“I don’t!” Yugyeom strongly denies.

“Yes, you do! You even stand on my bedside and stare at me!”

JB is completely surprised. “Wah, Yugyeom-ah, you do that?”

Yugyeom groans. “No, I do not! Jinyoung-hyung probably feels lonely that’s why he thinks there’s someone with him at night!”

Jinyoung scoffs. “I’m not you who gets  _scared_  easily so he thinks someone is lurking in  _his_  room at night!”

Yugyeom, completely helpless, runs to call for his only hope. “Mark-hyung, help me!”

Jinyoung and JB proceed to get their breakfasts as Yugyeom explains or complains to the eldest his predicament. Soon enough, Mark appears in the kitchen with Yugyeom tailing him.

“Guys, it is true. Yugyeom doesn’t go to Jinyoung’s room. I was playing in the living room all night so I would’ve seen him cross the hallway,” Mark says, sitting on his spot at the dining table, across the coffee-sipping Jinyoung.

“Then, is Jinyoung just being paranoid?” JB turns to tease the next target.

“I am not paranoid. Here,” Jinyoung pulls out his phone and shows them the messages. “Yugyeom–or since he denies it, someone has been taking a picture of me sleeping and sending it to me in the morning.”

The three squish their faces together to look at the pictures.

“That’s weird,” JB mutters. Jinyoung quickly gives him a look of inquiry. JB stands straight and seems to be thinking. “The camera got a bit of your books on the sides so it must be taken from behind the shelf. But there’s only a wall there, right?”

“That’s the very first one I’ve got. The next ones seem much closer.” Jinyoung takes the phone and shows them the next picture. As if someone is stepping further to his direction each night.

“Hyung, I am being completely honest here. It’s not me,” Yugyeom says seriously, given that the situation is getting creepy.

“Why don’t you check your shelf, Jinyoung? Maybe someone put a camera there?” Mark suggests.

“I’ll call Bambam to ask, but I’m pretty sure he would’ve told me if he’s pranking you,” Yugyeom promises.

Jinyoung is not convinced by any of this. He tells himself to catch whoever thought it’s fun to scare him.

¤¤¤

After their schedule for the day, Jinyoung goes straight to his room to rest. He doesn’t even want to take a bath first; he’s exhausted and all he wants is his bed. A few minutes after being slumped on his sheets, his phone lights up for an incoming message. Groaning, he opens it and frown.

It’s a picture of him. Right now. In the same clothes. Taken from the foot of his bed.

Jinyoung is instantly awake. He  _can_  feel someone staring at him again. With only his phone’s light to help him see, Jinyoung steals a glance to that direction.

And he finds someone… something…  _crawling_  towards him with a sinister smile.


End file.
